Winx Club in Fairytopia
by RavenBloom
Summary: Bloom's a fairy without wings.People tease her.So,when the people who tease her get poisoned by an evil villan,it's up to her to save them.THERE ARE NO TRANSFORMATIONS IN THIS STORY!
1. Intro

A/N:Okay,here we have the reporter RavenBloom on her newest story.

RavenBloom:*clears throat*Thanks,this story is based of one of my Cd',and did I mention that I don't own the Winx Club?

* * *

Okay,here's the intro.

Main Characters

Bloom as Elina

Because Bloom/Elina doesn't have wings,she is teased and bullied by some mean sometimes counts on Stella/Dandelion,namely her best friend to gains her wings at the end of this has a pixie pet/puff ball named Kiko/Bible.

Kiko as Bible

As a pixie pet/puff ball,Kiko/Bible is very brave,but he tends to shy away from life-and-death situations.

Major Characters

Stella as Dandelion

As Bloom/Elina's best friend,Stella/Dandelion helps her by making sure those mean fairies get blown away,literally.

Daphne as the Enchantress

As the head of Fairytopia,Daphne has a lot of work to also gives Bloom/Elina her wings at the end of this story.

Faragonda as Azura

Bloom/Elina stumbles upon her home to ask her for help to save Alfea Meadow/Magic is one of the seven guardians.

Minor Characters

Flora as a tree nymph

Flora used to serve Icy/Laverna,thinking her work was under the Enchantresses orders,until she heard the evil plan to poison the fairies and plants...

Artu as Huey

Faragonda/Azura sends him to save Bloom/Elina from the Guards,and to send her to the Black Mud Swamp/Forest of Mist to call Flora.

Villans

Icy as Laverna

Daphne's sister,Icy/Laverna formulates a plan that stops the fairies from flying and poisons them and all the plants.

Knut as Fungus(there are multiple copies of him)

Icy/Laverna created him to serve her,and although Knut/Fungus can be a little scatter-brained once he gets scared,his brain more or less starts to work.

* * *

Okay,there's the intro,hope ya'll like it!


	2. Topaz is Fairynapped

A/N:Okay!Thanks to:

**Bearybeach:Hey thanks,you've been reviewing all of my Winx Stories haven't you?**

**Book lover:You do know that you should login before you review,right?I think it's much more polite,not that I'm a manner freak or anything.**

* * *

Unseen narrator:"Just through the rainbow,from the world we know lies...Fairytopia."

Bloom lay on a sunflower,looking up into the air.(A/N:BTW,they're the size of a tiny ?I'll explain later.)She was watching the fairies play in the air.

"Hey,look who we have here?It's Bloom,the wing-less fairy."teased a mean 's pixie pet Kiko woke was about to fall off the sunflower he was sleeping on,due to him being half asleep.

"Kiko!"exclaimed Bloom as she swung from petal to petal,leaf to leaf to save caught him just in time."Amaryl!"

Haha,you're so patheti-i-ic!"screamed Amaryl as she was blown away by a strong knew what,or _who_ caused that wind.

"T-thanks,Stella,hahaha,"laughed Bloom.

"No worries Bloom."called a blonde fairy wearing a yellow one-strap dress made of sunflower was a red-headed fairy wearing a pink dress made from pink tulip petals,who,strangely had no wings.

One of the fairies came up to Stella and whispered something to her.

"Oh dear!"Stella did some acrobatics and landed near Stella."What did they tell you,Stell?"she asked.

"Topaz,has been fairy-napped!"Stella said."By Icy..."Bloom stared at her,"But Icy's just a myth!"she said finally finding her tongue.

"Nobody knows,but it's rumoured that Icy is the Enchantresses own sister!Bloom,can you make it back to Peony on your own?"asked nodded."Okay,see you tomorrow,Bloom,"Stella said happily as she flew home.

After some time,Bloom reached Peony,her flower home."I'm home Peony,"she said,sitting at her Kiko came in,Bloom said:"I just can't stop thinking about what that fairy told Stella,Kiko.I mean,Topaz is a Fairy Guardian,right?She can't possibly be fairy-napped by Icy,can she?She's too ?"Bloom turned her head to see Kiko sleeping on her bed.

"At least one of us will get a good night's sleep."she said walking towards her then heard some soft music playing."A ,you always know just what to do."she said before climbing into bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At a dessert-like land,a Fairy Guardian sat in one of the seven empty couldn't do anything was a magical barrier that prevented her from escaping.

"Icy?Icy?I know you're here,Icy?"she asked,as a fairy flew up to her."You called,Topaz?"the fairy asked mockingly."Sorry I took so long,I was just preparing a little snack for you like some buttercup milk and fairy cakes?"

Topaz turned away."I'd prefer my freedom,thanks."she fairy copied her."I'd prefer my freedom ,but people do get testy when they're lonely.A toast,to the end of your ,I'll bring you the company of your fellow 't that be nice?"Topaz's face twisted from an angered and testy one to scared and fairy continued:"Then you'll all be together to watch me take over Fairytopia."

* * *

Okay,my brain is fried from all my homework for now,but,I recover fast,all it takes is a short break and a few ice-cubes.

hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
